1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic marker system for positioning of codes consisting of ring-shaped marking elements inside a recess of a support for such marking elements.
The marking system may be used for any product or product wrap, but is particularly suitable for marking of cables.
2. Description of Related Art
Several marking systems are known for marking cables, both wire and on electrical equipment, among which is a system using a support to be fitted on the cable or on the equipment, provided with a tubular external recess in which ring-shaped alphanumerical marker elements are introduced with the aid of tab shaped devices. These marking elements together form the complete code of the cable or equipment.
Usually, the ring-shaped elements are glued on flat rectangular cardboard or plastic strips, each of which bears several elements all having the same code. Strips with different codes are normally mounted in tray-codes of various type, so that the marking elements can be progressively removed and introduced in the recess of the support to form the required code.
Obviously, this manual composition and installation of the code, though functional, takes much time especially for cable marking in larger electric installations.